The enemy is falling or is it Rising?
by fictionfangirlforever
Summary: this story introduces a new chareter


Danny phantom

(In the lab of Vlad masters)

Vlad: diabolical laughing it's nearly finished

Theme song /title page

In the lab of Vlad masters

Computer voice: downloading program 50% 75% 99% program is downloaded

Computerized voice: beep beep beep

A light flashing all over the estate Vlad enters the room

Vlad: Finally it's finished the, open the chamber and let me see my creation

He said these words and a pod rose from the floor and started to open and the mist cleared and there in the chamber was a teenage girl with black hair and white streaks she was sleeping in the pod Vlad carried her to one of the rooms in the estate

The next morning in the Fenton house

Jaz: Danny don't forget to bring a Fenton thermos with you in case you find any gousts

Then Danny runs into an alley and goes goust and flies to school

At Vlad masters estate in the room the girl is staying in Vlad hears a noise and goes running into the room just to find it empty

The girl is running away from the estate and keeps running until she found an alley to hide in she knew that she had to keep running but she was so tired so she had to rest she kept hearing a voice in her head that told her to find Danny phantom then the voice said to say going ghost

Comet: going ghost

Then she transformed into a ghost her eyes were green and her hair was snow white with black streaks and she flew away

Danny: hey guys what's up

Sam: mmmmm not much! Except that there's a new person is coming to school I think it's a girl… but tucker says it's a boy

Tucker: well I think it is everyone in the school is getting ready the mean girls are getting ready to judge the Goths are seeing if they can welcome someone to their clan of the undead

Sam: hey! What do you expect flowers and ponies I mean come on were Goth?

(Danny's ghost senses went off)

Danny: there's a ghost nearby guys I can't see anything but my ghost senses have never been wrong!

(The door opens and a girl walks into the school she had black hair with white streaks walks into the school and walks up to Sam Danny and tucker)

Star: h I'm star I'm new do you know where I can find the (she pauses and looks at a paper) … science lab

Sam: yeah I'm heading there now follow me

Star: thanks so what are you studying in class

Sam: dissecting why do we have to use real frogs

Star: are you grossed out by them or something

Sam: no I don't like eating or hurting anything with a face

Star: me neither

Teacher: it's time to start

Lunch star sat with them

Danny: Hey star where did you live before you came here

Star: ummmmm…in the Wisconsin area

(Danny thinks to himself doesn't Vlad live in Wisconsin)

Danny's ghost senses go off

(Danny thinks to himself why do my ghost senses it keep going off on me)

Danny: hey guys I have to go you'll see me in a little while

Sam: ''ok" Danny

Tucker: I'm coming with you

Tucker goes with him

Danny: Tucker why do my ghost senses keep going off

Tucker: maybe there's a ghost nearby and you can't see it

Tucker: now let's go back to lunch

They walk back to the table

Sam: hey guys

Danny: where's star

Sam: Oh she had to go a couple of minutes after you

Danny: strange

Then a streak of blue darts across the sky

Danny: that's my cue to go

Danny runs behind a tree and goes ghost and disappears and fly's into the sky following whatever that was that darted across the sky

Danny phantom: where did it go?

Comet phantom: are you looking for me

Says a voice behind him he turns around and there is a girl with white hair and black streaks she was a ghost like him

Danny: who are you?

Comet phantom: do you mean moi well if you fight me all tell you

As she flies higher into the sky

Danny: fine

They begin to battle Danny throws ectoplasm

Danny: Take that

And she blocks it

Comet phantom: Take what

She multiplies herself by 12

Danny: how did you do that?

Comet phantom: Oh this not too bad for a newbie huh

Danny: what

Comet phantom: yes I'm new at being a ghost

Comet phantom: so long ghost boy by the way the names comet, comet phantom

She says as she and all of her clones shot a huge ball of blue glowing light at him

The light hits him and he goes inside of it, it floats to the ground when he hits the ground pops and inside is Danny passed out as Sam and tucker came running to him

Sam: Danny are you ok, tucker we got to get him out of here now!

Tucker: ok already

3 hours later

Danny: what's going on?

Tucker: hey dude you've been asleep for four days

Danny: what

Tucker: just kidding man it's only been a couple hours

Sam: Danny you have to tell us what happened

Danny: fine

Danny: there was a girl

Sam: wait a girl ghost

Danny: of Corse a girl ghost, she was able to make eleven copies of herself

Tucker: wow

Danny: And she used some kind of disabling attack then you guys found me

Sam: what did she look like?

Danny: she had white hair with black streaks her name is comet

Sam how do you know

Danny she told me before she used the attack

Sam: wait remember that star has black hair with white streaks

Tucker yes that's true

Sam guys I think that star is the ghost wouldn't that explain why Danny's ghost senses have been going off

Danny then why don't I go ghost and follow her tomorrow after school

Sam: fine if you see anything strange come back here

Danny: fine

The next day after school

Starr: hi guys

Sam: hi Starr

Tucker: hey

Starr: where's Danny

Sam: oh he had to go

Tucker: yeah

Starr: oh is he ok

Sam: oh he's fine

Starr: well I have to go home

Sam calls Danny

Sam: she's leaving the school and going home, go!

Danny: I'm on my way

He follows Starr and she walks through a wall

Danny: what, how

Then he fly home and there waiting in his room was Sam and tucker

Sam: danny where were you

Danny: I was following Starr like you said to

Tucker: what did you find out

Danny: I was following her and she walked thru a wall without going ghost

Sam and tucker: what

Danny now we know who the ghost is now all we have to do is figure out how to beat it


End file.
